This invention relates to insecticidal carbamates and, more particularly, to N-methyl-N-(substituted carbonylaminothio) carbamates which demonstrate high insecticidal activity.
Belgian Pat. No. 848,913, granted May 31, 1977, relates to pesticidal unsymmetrical bis-carbamoyl sulfide compounds of the general formula: ##STR1## where R can be alkynyl, alkenyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl or naphthyl.